Yu Belong to Me
by Kerureyu Gasai
Summary: (Lemon Story) (Persona 4) Yu wakes up and finds himself in a prison of depravity and obsession. As he's confronted by a very unstable Rise Kujikawa, he learns that she doesn't just love him, she wants to own him. One mental breakdown leads to another, slowly dragging down the rest of the cast. Will anyone save him? (Rated M for Sexual Content, Sexual Violence, and Eroticism)R&R pls
1. A Concerto of Pleasure and Pain

Yu Belong to Me

A Persona 4 Pairing Fanfiction

By: Kerureyu Gasai

Yu x Shadow Rise

(Rated M for Sexual Content, Sexual Violence, Eroticism)

(Genres: Forced, Yandere, and Femdom)

Chapter 1: A Concerto of Pleasure and Pain

"Yu...wake up...wake up Yu," the soothing voice like a siren's song beckoned to Yu Narukami to return to the world of the living. Yu's eyes began to flutter open and closed; his eyelids felt as if the weight of the world was pressing down on them, refusing to let up. Yu tried to move his body in attempt to wake, but found that it was as stiff as concrete, unable to move. Suddenly, a pair of soft, warm lips pressed up against his own, sending a warm shiver through his system. The harder he tried to regain his vision, the more futile it felt. Yu began coughing abruptly as the strange, foreign set of lips pressed a capsule deep into the back of his mouth, painfully forcing it down his throat. As the foreign lips retreated from his own, a soft giggle graced the air. It sounded very familiar, but Yu couldn't think well. It was a giggle that he had easily heard hundreds of times, yet right now, Yu was drawing a complete blank. A few moments passed, soon Yu was able to shake off the slumber that cursed him til now. As his blurred vision became clear, a chilling image caused Yu to form a cold sweat all over his body. Rise Kujikawa was sitting in a seat directly across from his own, hidden in the dim light; she was staring him down with the most terrifying of expressions. She was smiling ear to ear with a teeth filled grin, it reminded him of a demon he once read about. Her eyes were wide open; The kind of wide open you'd see when you would be staring death in the face. However, these were not eyes of horror, but eyes of pure desire. Yu made an attempt to move, only to find himself tied to his chair with massive amounts of copper wire. As he struggled, the wires began to grind at his skin, causing several small rub burns all over his mostly stripped body. With each small grunt from struggling, Rise's lips quivered, her hands clenching her legs anxiously.

"Yu, sweetie, why must you tease me with those lewd noises...it's driving me crazy," Rise said with a playful whimper. Yu could only gaze at her for moments before averting his eyes, her expression and voice sent the feeling of crawling bugs all over his body. Rise narrowed her eyes and closed her mouth, smiling vividly as she always did.

"R-Rise?! What is all this?!" Yu stuttered, trying his best to keep his cool and stop moving. His eyes began shifting all around the room. There were dozens upon dozens of photographs plastered all over the walls and ceiling of himself. Wherever there was a photo of him with anyone else, their faces were all crudely slashed out, the knife used was probably dull after so many. He returned his eyes to Rise, who was now on all fours, crawling over to Yu's chair. Her wide eyes continued to stare him dead in his face; Their colors were flashing between her usual brown to a wicked shade of yellow, which sent a deathly chill down his spine. As she reached Yu's lap, she leaned up and crossed her arms over top of Yu's legs. She sigh in content and rested her head in his lap. Yu stared down as she tilted her eyes up to his, once again staring like a demon.

"All this? Why...I wanted to show you how much I love you of course! And judging by that cute face of yours and you're shaking body, you must be absolutely speechless aren't ya?" Rise teased, nuzzling her nose into his lap. As if on cue, Yu felt his body abnormally grow warm. With each movement of Rise's face, every inch of his body began to heat up, trembling at her subtle touch. He tried to move once more, but the struggle only clenched his body with pain, with short sounds of agony leaving his mouth. With each struggling gasp, a sensual, lustful moan would leave Rise's lips. Yu watched in frustration as he continued to watch Rise nuzzle his crotch, forcing it to grow slowly with every nudge. Rise giggled again as she began poking his "growth" innocently with her finger. Yu grit his teeth, trying to hold on to his will for dear life. Rise's expression stayed the same; Her eyes and smile continued to shake every inch of his body, leaving goosebumps in its wake. Yu tried to shut his legs to keep her from prodding but as he moved, he noticed that some copper wire was lassoes around each of his ankles. The pain of the copper wire pinching his flesh grew sharper and sharper as he merged his legs closer. It was a pure torture trap. A small sliver of blood began draining from an abrasion on his chest. Rise's eyes immediately shifted to the wound, leaving her with an excited gasp. She quickly place her hands on Yu's legs, hoisting herself up further onto him. A wave of warm air caressed his wound as Rise's now fully extended tongue dragged deeply inside. She began lapping up the blood that seeped out of the wound like a cat lapping up milk. Yu clenched his teeth once more as the sting of pleasure and pain shot through his body. Yu's nose then caught a scent from Rise that quickly made him feel light-headed and dizzy; His eyes fluttered with every wet sensation of her tongue's caress. She then pressed her lips up to the wound, kissing and sucking against it with moans of joy filling her throat. As he continued to struggle, more gasping cries gave sign to more burns and welts that were forming all over his body.

Rise's hands wandered all over his body, feeling every welt, sore, and abrasion she could find. She stared up into Yu's shuttering eyes; Her wide, gorgeous and terrifying eyes lusting for every inch of him, lusting for HER Yu. She gave a soft triumphant laugh, a strong feeling of mischief tied into the tone; The laughter caused Yu to shutter again in angst, frustration slowly growing in his eyes. Rise rose up and kissed Yu's lips passionately, tracing along his lips with her bold tongue. She then locked her lips with Yu's aggressively, distracting his eyes from her hands. Suddenly Yu's eyes became blinded as Rise threw some sort of fabric across his eyes, pinning it against his head tightly. The scent from earlier returned once more, much stronger than before. He stared forward in disbelief as a small trail of liquid oozed from his blindfold to his lips.

"P-panties?!" Yu yelped to himself. Rise had removed her panties, which had been drenched in her essence for some time now, ever since she tied him up. The amplified pleasurable and dizzying scent of Rise's essence began to break Yu's will down, one bit at a time. He shivered violently as his pants could be felt coming undone, the stings of the wire pressing into him as they were lowered to his ankles. As his legs closed inward, it pulled all of the copper wire tighter and tighter all across his aching body. His cries of pain fueled her ecstasy, causing her to pant like a dog in his ears. His cries of pain were beginning to drift into sounds of pleasure; Yu's will was breaking down faster. She crawled herself onto his lap, her bare snatch was oozing her essence against his growth, drenching it in her desire. As the full weight of her body rested in Yu's lap, he felt the wires grind around his body fiercely, drawing more agony to the surface.

"Do...you want me Yu?" Rise pleaded, her voice's sensational call resonated all throughout his ears. He opened his mouth to speak, but only gasps of pain could escape. Rise quickly grasped his throat and latched a collar around it tightly. She quickly latched it hard to cut his voice short.

"Hahaha! Judging by where I'm sitting, you're enjoying this as much as I am!" Rise cackled, resting the slit of her pleasure all along the top side of his length, cupping it with her nether lips. Yu could only moan out loudly, still struggling to force out words. She moaned out his name as she shifted forward over him. Her breathing had become loud panting; He felt her body trembling as much as his own with each glide of desire along his shaft, her pleasure easily matched up to his pain. She quickly discarded her top to the floor and grinned over Yu's perverse, gasping face. She gripped his hair tightly, shoving her bare chest into his face as she began grinding on him, her cries of lust fueling the fire that was burning down Yu's will. He instinctively tried moving his arms, only to have the wires make him cry out in pain once more. His cries were muffled by Rise's perky chest, which Yu began gently kissing against. Rise chuckled seductively in his ear at the display of resistance.

"How badly do you want to touch me Yu?!" She cried, releasing his head. She rested her hands on his shoulder, then slowly, she slid her waist all the way off of Yu, leaving him in agonizing sexual tension. He groaned and cried as he struggled with speaking, the vicious stings from the wires refusing to loosen up. As he grunted out in pain once more, Rise began to giggle at the display.

"Mmm...you must really be enjoying the pain your receiving my love, this thing is huge!" Rise moaned, running a finger up and down his slick member. His legs began trembling with her touch, his body following after. Rise looked up into Yu's poor face with a smile. Yu started to cry...he cried tears of pain, frustration and agony to the point of tears seeping out from beneath her erotic head prison. The tears slid down his cheeks, it was a tribute to the suffering that rattled his now broken body. Blood was trickling out in various places, mostly is wrists and ankles. Rise gave the head of his sex a kiss before leaving his lap, slowly circling behind him. She pulled up on the central wires that held the torture trap together. She pulled on it gently, pulling every inch of wire tightly against Yu. She then whispered sweetly in his ear, her devilish tone drifting off.

"My darling Yu...if you say you're mine forever, I'll release the wires and you can do whatever you want to me. How does that sound sweet heart?" Rise whispered softly. The pain and ecstasy that has left his body battered and broken finally tore down the rest of his will, her words sounded like that of an angel's, trying to rescue him from his pain. As her words finished, there was no more doubt, Yu wanted to be released from the grasp of death that strangled his body. Yu had finally broke.

"I-I...I'm all yours Rise...f...forever..." he stuttered painfully. A gasp of joy escaped her mouth as she ripped the central wire off of the trap. The wires released Yu from their dangerous embrace. His body fell lifelessly forward and crumpled to the floor. His began to shutter, twitch, and spasm on its own from all of the pain. Yu felt limp, all he could do now is breathe, and even that hurt like being stabbed by one hundred needles. Rise licked her lips as she watched her true love wince and twitch on its own, she finally had what she wanted. She used her foot to press him onto his back; His cries of torment were swiftly silenced by her soft, silk covered toes that silenced him. She lowered her body down to the same level as his. She removed her panties from his head, giving her a terrifically delightful sight. His eyes were a doorway into his broken soul. They were glazed over, staring into her psychotic eyes with no resistance and no fear. She brushed his hair over his eyes, kissing against his lips gently.

"Don't worry my sweet, darling Yu, I'll take good care of you from now on. As long as you're mine, I'll let you do whatever you want to me, whenever you want. But..." she trailed off, lifting his face up by the collar around his neck. Her eyes were now glowing the vivid shade of yellow that had been drowning his body in glances of pure desire. She kissed him sweetly once more than yanked his collar harder.

"If I see you with anyone else...I'll kill the both of you..." her eerie voice sounded just like a shadow.

"Now...its time for your reward my darling Yu, you get me all to yourself now!" Rise giggled cutely. She crawled over top of Yu, her eyes analyzing every inch of his broken shell, causing her to rub between her legs. She slowly placed her crotch over top off his still erect member, easing her nether hold against his head. She grasped behind his head gently and moved her lips merely inches from his own.

"I love you, my Yu," she whispered as dropped her body down onto Yu's length. As he moaned and cried out in pain and pleasure, Yu felt his muscles shutting down. All of the pain, anguish and pleasure had overloaded his body's system, causing it to break down. As he moaned in lust, it was only a matter of minutes before Yu returned to the way he was at first, slowly, Yu blacked out. Rise began to ravage his unconscious body wildly, aggressively screwing his brains out. The loud sounds and slaps of Rise's hips slapping against his own were the last sounds he heard as he finally went quiet. As Yu passed out, Rise laughed like a mental patient, a wild hysterical laugh that echoed the room vividly. Harder and harder she went, her laughs now turning into howls of a wild dog. She clinched a hold of his head and buried it into her chest as she felt Yu's body twitch inside of her.

"Even unconscious, my darling Yu's body cries out to me. I can feel it Yu, you want to cum don't you?! Right Yu?! Right?! Please Yu, cum for your Rise! Cum!" She yelled out violently as she slammed down on him one more time, her gasps of insanity hung from the tip of her extended tongue as Yu's seed poured into Rise. Her body trembled and shook, just like true lovers, she came as well. She then released his head from her chest and stared into his face, smiling.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Chie's face went red-hot as she witnessed the dizzying display of depravity that plagued the midnight channel. As the screen faded, she couldn't help but to stare lifelessly into the screen. There were no words to describe what she saw.

Yosuke's face stared dumbfounded as Rise's screams blared through his TVs speakers. His face was flushed and confused as he watched Rise give Yu one last kiss before the screen cut to black.

"I...I honestly don't know what to say..." Yosuke said to himself quietly. It seems that a new terror was about to lash out at the crew that once saved the world, this time, it was a whole new ball game. Rise smiled at Yu in the darkness that overcame the room, everything had just faded to black.

To Be Continued...


	2. Sexual Panic

Chapter 2: Sexual Panic

(Genre: Forced, Yandere, Femdom, and Humiliation)

Even after she turned off her TV, Chie continued to stare at the screen. Her heart felt as if it were gripped by death; Her stomach felt so full of pressure that she could find herself screaming at any moment. She felt as if she was about to scream when all of a sudden her phone started to jingle. She took a hefty sigh and stared at her phone. On the front plate was a picture of Yosuke sporting a peace sign. She closed her eyes and picked up the phone, turning it on and sliding it up to her ear.

"You...saw that right?" Yosuke inquired. Tears had already began to swell up in her eyes as she spoke.

"Y-yeah...I-I saw it..." Chie choked. Yosuke had suspected that Chie really liked Yu for some time now, especially at the moment, hearing it in her voice. She felt as if a hand was choking her as she wanted to speak.

"I uh...I'll contact the other alright?" Yosuke fumbled. without a word, Chie hung up. Yosuke sighed and gazed at his phone. If there was one thing Yosuke hated being more than anything else it was the barer of bad news. Yosuke immediately called Yukiko, anxiously tapping his foot on the ground. *Click* the phone call disconnected. He sighed once more, knowing the probable reason for the lack of an answer.

"Let's see...I already tried calling Yu, no answer; Tried Rise, no answer; Naoto didn't answer...is everyone in complete shock is it just that me and Chie were the only ones that saw it..." Yosuke pondered, scratching the back of his head.

It felt like forever for the morning sun to decide to shine. the lack of sleep and overwhelming trauma from the night before made for an incredibly quite walk to school. Once they were att the gate, Yosuke decided to try to break the silence.

"Don't worry, we'll get him back! I mean, we've yet to fail until now right?" He questioned the both of them, hopefully pulling some positivity from the group. Chie placed her hand on Yosuke's collar-bone; Quickly, she began crushing it in her strong embrace, bringing Yosuke to his knees.

"Now now Yosuke, not now..." she said with tears in her eyes. She released him from her death grip and continued on. Yosuke stood up and grasped his collar in major pain, he stumbled back to his feet, struggling to catch up. As they all stepped into the school, all three of them immediately went pale. As if on cue, Yu and Rise could be seen crossing in-front of the in the hallway. Rise was hanging off Yu's arm while you quietly walked forward. Chie, Yosuke and Yukiko immediately ran towards their targets, there was much explaining to happen. However, the moment they turned the corner to follow them, they had disappeared, like ghosts in the night.

"Yosuke, Yukiko, we need to keep a watch on the hallways carefully, I'm very sure that wasn't just some illusion we saw," Chie ordered. Yosuke and Yukiko nodded in agreement. Immediately, they dispersed, each one covering a different hallway and level. Yukiko decided it'd be best if she simply waited in the class room in case Yu showed up. Chie looked around where the mysterious vanishing act occurred, and Yosuke patrolled the 2nd level of the school carefully. The first bell sounded, signaling there was five minutes until home room started. Yosuke continued patrolling the halls for the next four minutes until he joined Yukiko in home room. Chie on the other hand didn't care about class, she had a more important thing on the agenda list. Suddenly, Chie's phone chimed in, a text message appeared on the screen.

"Yu's here in class! Hurry up or you'll be late! -Yukiko" Chie sighed in relief and shut her phone.

"Well thank god for that. Alright, time to go to class, I better hurr..." Chie got cut off by an eerie voice that had slowly crept up behind her.

"It's not nice to stalk people Chie," Rise said in a murderous tone. Rise quickly reached around and forced a soaked cloth Chie's mouth. immediately Chie began yelling as loud as she could, flailing around desperately to break free.

xxxxxxxxx

"I hope Chie got my message, she can't afford to be late again," Yukiko sighed. Yu appeared to be very quiet. He was facing the front of the class room as if nothing had happened at all. Yosuke gave Yu's shoulder a small pat, trying to get his attention. Yu slowly turned around and smiled.

"What's up Yosuke?" Yu asked. He sounded completely normally, which seemed to really bother Yosuke.

"Uh, um...oh! Where were you yesterday evening? We tried to contact you about something we saw on TV," Yosuke proclaimed.

"Oh sorry, I was really tired yesterday and went tot bed early, why? What'd you see?" Yu retorted, as if genuinely curious; Yu seemed to be regular ol' Yu, nothing too out of the norm.

"Oh, uh, haha. It wasn't anything like that, just something funny," Yosuke nervously forced out. Yu cocked an eyebrow then smiled as he returned his attention to the front. The teacher trounced in with heavy footsteps ready for class.

xxxxxxxxx

Chie continued to struggle, punching Rise's arm as hard as possible to break free. Slowly, however, Chie felt her strength deteriorate little by little. One muscle after another, Chie's body was shutting down.

"Y-Yu...please...heelll..." her muffled worlds trailed off as she went limp. Rise grew a face wide grin as she began dragging Chie into one of the empty rooms around them.

"Hehehe! Looks like we have our first prey!" Rise giggled loudly. Chie's conciousness flashed on for a moment, allowing her to get a glimpse of Rise's glowing yellow eyes; Soon after though, Chie blacked out into darkness.

xxxxxxxxx

"Nurakami, you're looking incredibly pale now, are you alright?" the instructor called to him. Yu snuck a peek at his phone moments before this. The text read: "Oh darling, I found our first prey! She was following us around and you know I can't have her getting near you now can I?" it read. Along with it was an attached image of a unconscious Chie sprawled out on the teacher's deck of the room. Yu jumped as their home room teacher called on him, a cold sweat dripping down his face and body.

"I...I need to see the nurse..." Yu said, immediately leaving the room. Yosuke and Yukiko stared at each other; There had to be some way to escape the classroom.

xxxxxxxxx

"Hey, Chie...Hey. Chie. Time to wake up!" Rise badgered, her irritating tone catching Chie's ears. Chie slowly opened her eyes to a not so pleasant surprise. Right in her face was a very twisted looked Rise; She had the grin of the devil and her glowing gold eyes were that of a disturbed murderer. She tilted her head to the side as she quietly laughed like a mental patient. Chie tried to move, but realized that she was now completely paralyzed. She began to panic and tried to scream and move with all her strength but all that happened was her head struggling from side to side, no sounds could be made.

"Judging by your reaction, I'm assuming you saw the little show we put on last night...how delightful! Unfortunately for you, you won't be seeing any more of that, because..." she slowly leaned forward up to Chie's face. She gave her a panted lick on her check before moving her lips to Chie's ear.

"Because you'll be dead," she whispered like it was a secret. Chie's head thrashed from side to side as Rise stepped back from her. Rise slowly removed a box cutter from her purse that was sitting on the desk behind her. Her smile grew as she extended the blade as far as it could go. She cackled as she then brought it down to Chie's neck, only inches away from tasting flesh.

*Crack* Yu slammed the door open, then closed it just as quick. His face turned to and expression of horror as he watched Rise raise the box cutter up to Chie's jugular vein.

"Rise stop! I beg of you!" Yu cried. Rise stopped cold like a statue. Her head then slowly turned towards Yu, her once sadistic face had grown cold, ready to explode at any moment.

"Do you want to die with her?!" Rise snarled, narrowing her eyes down on Yu like a lion about to pounce its prey.

"I-I'll do anything Rise...just spare her, please..." Yu began crying. It didn't help knowing that he was forced into being the epicenter of this tragic incident. His body shook with fear as Rise looked down at Chie, then back at him. She removed the cutter from her throat then completely turned her body towards Yu. Step by murderous step Rise closed in on Yu, ready to kill at any moment. As she got to him, she quickly swept behind Yu's bandaged ankle and slammed the side of his head firmly on the desk next to them. She sneered as she lowered her face down to Yu's.

"What part of mine forever didn't you understand sweetie?" She scowled as she moved the cold and calculating murder that rested in her hand. Yu's expression froze as her cutter moved towards his face, Rise's face was still set to kill. She stopped the box cutter inches from his throat. Suddenly, she began laughing, almost uncontrollably as she stared Yu right in the face with her glowing yellow eyes. She then smiled wide and moved her face up to his.

"I'm in a generous mood my sweet Yu. So...all you have to do is screw me stupid in-front of Chie over there, as hard as you can. Otherwise I'll kill her, and take you back to the room where you will never escape again. How does that sound my darling?" Rise offered, licking her lips impatiently. Yu reluctantly nodded at her request, giving her an ear to ear smile.

"Yay! My sweet Yu is going to fuck my brains out at school! So naughty!" She cried happily. She grabbed Yu by his wrapped up wrist and dragged him to the desk that Chie was forced to face towards. She began kissing him vigorously as she stripped the upper half of his body. First she helped him drop his over coat to the floor, then she began to rip at his button down shirt, desperately trying to tear it off. Chie's eyes stared terrified as Rise tore Yu's shirt open. His entire body was tattooed with cuts, scars, and bruises. Rise nuzzled against Yu's chest affectionately, dragging her tounge along his scars as if connecting dots to form a picture. Yu's voice began moaning and whimpering in pleasure with a small amount of pain in the mix.

"Mmm, Yu sweetie, your cuts and injuries are driving me crazy, I can resist for too much longer," Rise whimpered, scratching her nails down Yu's back. He winced in pain then placed a hand on her head, slowly pushing it down.

"Hehe, so that's what you want, okay my love," Rise said in her lusty tone. She moved him up against the teacher's desk then pushed him hard on top of it, laying him out on top of Chie's chest. Yu's face grew red as he looked at Chie, then back at Rise. He didn't know what to feel anymore. Rise removed what little bits of clothes he had left. She laughed sadistically as she removed Yu's boxer from his legs. They smelt like yearning loins, which gave her an idea. She rolled them up then moved up to Chie, where she tied it over her mouth. Rise saw it as a favor to allow her to drown in Yu's shaft scent and taste. Chie shut her eyes as Rise slowly moved back down, now gripping the base of his well-sized member.

"My, my. It looks bigger than yesterday," Rise said, kissing and licking over Yu's head. He closed one eye and gasped as he watched Rise move her lips and tounge all the way up and down his shaft, moaning with every stroke. Yu placed his shaky hand on top of Rise's head, moving her lips down over it all. Rise smirked and eyed Yu lovingly as she took his shaft into her mouth. Yu moaned and gasped in surprise as Rise slowly slid her lips all the way down to the very base of his member, clenching his girth in her throat. Yu's hands began to shake as the gently gripped Rise's hair, slowly moving her up on his dick and back down again. Rise was full of joy as she let her sweet Yu control the flow. With every downward push Yu found himself moaning in his mouth, he tried his best to keep it from hitting the air. Suddenly Rise began bobbing her head up and down faster than Yu had control of. Rise giggled in her throat as she felt Yu's member begin to twitch in her throat. Yu quickly covered his mouth as he cried out loudly, his cum exploding down Rise's throat. She moaned and coughed happily Yu fed her hungry soul with its favorite meal. Yu released her head with his one hand, however, Rise continued to keep her mouth all the way down, now teasing Yu's over-sensitive shaft within her throat. Yu whined loudly into his hand, his body now trembling from all of the ecstasy. He gripped a hold of Chie's zip up sweatshirt, trying to help get a grip on his sexual sanity. Chie's tears made a puddle on the table as she stared at the incident.

"How could this be happening?!" Chie cried in her mind. Finally Rise released his length from its depraved prison. Rise then licked her lips slowly and made a loud gulping noise, followed by a satisfied hum.

"And you taste good too, no surprise there though here. Mmm its my turn now..." she grinned. She removed her panties from beneath her skirt; They were visibly drenched, the smell of her essence drove itself harshly into Chie's nose. Rise turned to Chie's face as it began to cough and gag, giving Rise an idea. Rise leaned over to Chie's face and ripped Yu's boxers from her mouth, making Chie cough and gasp for air desperately. She then leaned her lips up close to Chie's.

"How would you like to join us Chie? You can't have my Yu, hehe, but I'm sure he would mind me toying with you, would you Yu?" Rise said, turning her face to Yu. Yu averted his eyes from Rise's but gave a subtle nod none the less, his face flushed red with his body still trembling. Rise then crawled up onto the table and over top of Chie. She then lowered her rear end down at the end of the table, smoothing her soaked cunt against Chie's lips.

"Please do your best for me Chie, or I'll have to finish you off when this is all done," Rise ordered aggressively. Chie sobbed loudly as she slowly stuck out her tounge as fare as it would go up against Rise's snatch, completely nervous and disgusted. A soft panting and sucking noise came from Rise's mouth as she sucked and licked against her fingers desperately. Slowly she reached around and began teasing her ass hole, sliding them inside and stretching it out gently.

"Do me right here Yu, I want you screw me like an animal! Do it so hard that I won't be able to walk straight when we're done!" Rise desperately cried out to Yu, just like a cat in heat. Yu eyes hazed over as he slowly walked up to him, the emotional stress of it all finally broke his fragile sense of morals. He began stroking his slowly growing prick and swirled the head around her rear hole where her hand was holding it open for him. Rise shivered and whimpered as Yu circled the head of his shaft around her whole, teasing her to the point of desperation. She then grabbed the middle of his prick and forced it to start going into her hole. Yu slapped her hand aside and gripped her rear roughly. He made a grunt of frustration as he quick rammed his whole length into Rise's rear hole causing her make a soft, gasping scream. Rise gripped a hold of Chie's thighs then smothered her soaked strange into Chie's mouth, beginning to grind into it as Yu started to wreck her rear forcibly. Chie's cries and whimper were completely muffled but Rise's slit as it was continually forced into her lips. Rise's strong essence sent began to make Chie gag and choke harshly as she continued to violate her mouth. With every strong thrust, Rise's body trembled violently and gasped in loud bursts of lust. As Yu continued to sodomize Rise, Rise founder herself leaning down and harshly biting into one of Chie's nether lips, trying to contain her screams of lust. Chie's shrieked loudly as Rise's pussy continually gagged her mouth, causing her to lose her breath. Yu clenched his now yelling mouth as he used every inch of his energy to sodomize Rise ruthlessly; The loud slapping sounds of their skin clashing against each other started to deafen Chie's ear. Rise screamed again as she sank her teeth harder into Chie's nether lip, causing Chie to gargle a deathly tone.

"N-n..n..no..I'm bl-bl...blacking o-ouuuu..." those where Chie's last words before her conciousness left her. Rise panted and gasped loudly from her brutal rear assault, continually choking Chie out. As Rise felt Chie go limp, her sadistically laughter couldn't resist flying through the air, still smothering her mouth. Rise's whole body began to tremor vigorously as her tounge panted loudly in totally ecstasy.

"Ah God! Yu baby don't stop! I'm...I'm gonna cum!" Rise shrieked, unable to cover her voice anymore, she didn't care who heard them now, the pleasure of it all turned the entire world down to a mute from cumming in both holes. Yu gripped her rear as hard as he could, delivering one last, harsh thrust into Rise's ass. Yu found himself crying out loudly as well, unable to keep it locked down any longer; His humanity was gone. Rise panted like a dog in heat as you poured a flood of his seed into her. They both paused, catching their breath desperately as Yu finished pouring in every last drop he had into her.

Slowly, Rise squeezed Yu's cock from her rear whole, causing a steady muddle of cum to follow after. The leaking spunk from Rise's butt and Yu's member slowly dripped all over Chie's face, leaving her a disgusting mess of a person. Yu looked into Chie's face with a terrified expression; Her eyes were rolled back into her head; Her tounge was hanging out the corner of her mouth onto the table with drool and Rise's fluids cascading from her mouth. Yu eyes of shame broke down into tears, each one dropping against her face. Yu grabbed the closest piece of fabric he could find to attempt to clean her off. Rise noticed and quickly came up to him, planting her fist into his lower back. Yu's strength vanished for a moment as he dropped to the floor. Rise looked down, tilting her head and sneering angrily at his display of mercy.

"I already spared her once, don't push your luck! You're all mine Yu! You're all mine!" she cried, her sadistic eyes and mouth spreading over her face once more. She hopped down ontop of Yu and harshly hugged around his neck, nuzzling and kissing his neck. Yu reached over to turn Rise's face towards his own. He closed his eyes and surprised Rise with a soft, loving kiss from his lips to hers. She slowly closed her eyes as he placed a hand behind her head. Slowly their lips parted, Yu half smiling.

"Let's get out of here, we've already done our damage ok sweet heart?" Yu said. Rise's face grew hot red as Yu returned her love, the one thing she yearned for in this existence. Yu slowly rose himself off the ground, helping Rise to her feet. Chie's eyes slowly rolled forward, watching Yu and Rise as they finished the rest of their clothes on. Yu quickly wrote something on a piece of paper and grabbed some scotch tape. As their backs faced her at the door, she reached her trembling are out towards Yu as a desperate cry for help. It would go unseen as Rise and Yu shut the door.

"Rise, sweet heart, go ahead of me, I need to do one thing really quick," Yu asked sweetly. Rise was on cloud nine now that Yu had acknowledged her love. So she smiled with her cute blushing as she skipped up the stairs to her next class. Yu posted up a sign on the door to the room that read "Closed for Cleaning" with that he leaned his head against the door shamefully.

"It's safer for everyone if I just embrace this I suppose...I don't want anyone else to be scar'd like Chie...never again," he whispered to himself. With a hefty sigh he began walking to the steps where an impatient Rise had been watching and waiting for him. Yu was hoping that the sign would buy her some time to clean up, even though the scar on her psyche would probably never heal for a long time. Yu forced a smile as he took Rise's hand in his, slowly walking out of sight.

To Be continued...


	3. Concerto For Me and Myself

Chapter 3: Concerto For Me and Myself

(Genre: Yuri, Femdom, and Yandere)

"Chie! Oh my God! Chie! Wake Up!" Yukiko cried out, shaking the poor, broken shell of a friend. Yukiko had heard some strange noises from a room down the hall while she was using the rest room and decided to investigate the source. When she walked in, she saw desks and chairs shifted around the room, as well as a unconcious Chie laid out lifelessly on the teacher's desk. When Yukiko ran to her and saw Chie's face, she nearly screamed in horror. Chie's lifeless face; Here eyes were dead, staring blankly in one direction, her mouth and lips were parted and red, and her tounge was flopped out of the corner of fher mouth, soaking the table with her saliva. The musky scent of some foreign fluid stank from her tounge and breath. Most terrifying of all however were the gobs of semen that covered her face. Yukiko whipped her uniform's scarf off and began cleaning the nasty spunk from her face. When she was finished she threw the scarf into the trash and began slowly rocking Chie's shoulders left to right, trying to wake her from her stupor. Yukiko began to ball her eyes out against Chie's chest, shaking in a fright. Chie's eyes slowly rolled towards Yukiko. Yukiko gasped as Chie stared at her in a disturbing, catatonic nature.

"Yuk...iko...?" she mumbled. Yukiko's ears perked up as the message was sent. Yukiko returned Chie's gaze; her cold, traumatized glare was only followed by a few simple words that make Yukiko's heart come to a screeching halt.

"K-kill me...please...kill me..." Chie pleaded; her voice was an eerie mono-tone, the tone someone uses when rambling to oneself. Yukiko huge Chie's face to her chest, shuddering and crying her eyes out. Yukiko messaged the others via a text message as she rocked Chie's body to the left and to the right slowly. Shortly after, Yukiko helped Chie to the infirmary, leaving her in bed. Chie found herself resting lifelessly beneath the sheets; her catatonic stare refused to end as the incident played out before her eyes over and over in a sick and twisted loop. The sounds of shoes began to approach Chie from the entrance of the infirmary. Chie's terrified eyes grew worse as a grinning Rise stared right back at her. She was giggling to herself as she walked over to Chie's side, continually gazing into her eyes.

"My, my. I would've never imagined that it'd be this easy to break you. So, so sad," Rise snickered, brushing Chie's short bangs from eyes to get a better look at her. The same, broken expression, to Rise's delight, hadn't budged one bit. Rise leaned down and licked Chie's cheek, letting a small moan leave her lips. Chie's eyes latched onto hers.

"P-please...just kill me...I-I don't want to live with this!" Chie cried out. Rise just stood up and cackled, narrowing her glowing eyes down on her.

"Nope, sorry. I already gave my word to my Yu sweetie. Besides, I like you MUCH better like this," Rise teased, licking her finger seductively. She lowered her body down again then placed her moist finger across Chie's lips, smiling.

"Don't worry, 'she' will come out and protect you Chie, just wait," Rise said, ominously as she waved and left out the door. Chie threw her face into her pillow and began shrieking like a banshee, shaking violently. Her cold, dead demeanor shifted to rage and shame; A panic attack finally found her. For a solid thirty minutes Chie cried, screamed, shivered, and begged for her own demise uncontrollably. Yosuke stepped in to see how Chie was doing since he couldn't stop worrying about her ever since Yukiko told everyone what happened. He just now had the opportunity to step in and visit. He stepped into see her hunched over, curled up into a ball while death gripping a pillow over her head as her sobbing slowed down.

"Um...Chie? Are you alright?" Yosuke asked nervously, place his hand on her shoulder. She immediately threw the pillow in Yosuke's face as hard as she could and dug her fingernails into his hand, tearing it off.

"No! Don't Touch Me!" Chie screamed. Yosuke could only watch her as she agonized, no set of words could help him now. Regardless, he tried.

"Chie calm down! It's just me!" Yosuke growled back. She immediately froze dead in her place. Slowly, she raised her head. Her wide, terrified eyes turned a vivid shade of gold that now stared Yosuke dead in his eyes. They made Yosuke grow pale as she furrowed her brow angrily.

"She said don't touch her!" her voice yelled in return. Her arm shot from her side towards Yosuke; her hand latched around his neck like a talon from an eagle, choking him. She slowly brought his face closer to hers, only inches away now.

"Come near her again, and I'll MURDER YOU!" the voice shouted once more, this time, it sounded like a shadow. Her face grew a sadistic smile as she shot Yosuke a death glare to his face. She then tossed him back against the wall, crashing him to the floor. Suddenly, her "mode" snapped back to normal. Chie gazed down at Yosuke, who was now coughing his heart out on all fours. She shook her head and leaned her head down, hiding her eyes from view. She knew that she couldn't be here now, she had become dangerous. She got up and off the bed, looking down at poor Yosuke.

"Sorry...tell the others I went home sick...Please, don't tell anyone about this..." Chie said in a daze, walking past Yosuke and out the door. The moment her body was from view, Yosuke throat opened up, as if by magic.

"A...shadow?!" he thought to himself.

xxxxxxxxxx

"I'm sitting alone in my room, just me and myself. Me and my gorgeous body..." a voice sounded from above Chie's head; she looked around curiously, trying to follow the narrative voice. Suddenly a pair of soft hands cupped her cheeks in-front of her. Her eyes snapped forward to see a vision of herself, smiling warmly in the gentle caress of her cheeks. Chie flinched in surprise, but for some reason, it didn't frighten her. She only gazed back at herself, blushing gently.

"I'm gorgeous?" she asked the vision of Chie's eyes and their yellow shade warmly graved over her body with their touch. Her face developed a wonderful smile, ending with a small nod. She caressed Chie's hair gently, brushing her fingers through it til eventually her shadow pulled her into a warm embrace.

"Remember all the precious times we had together?" asked. Images of all the times Chie had fun alone, simple things such as walk, watching movies; just simple things in life that made her happy, it all flashed before her eyes. She returned her eyes to the shadow, whose face was only centimeters away, now smiling sweetly with her eyes closed. She eased forward and kissed Chie on her lips, the warm sensation of the shadow's moist lips and warm breath sent a pleasant chill up her spine. She looked shocked only for a moment, and then, she returned the kiss passionately without hesitation. The shadows soft hands started to rummage through her hair, brushing it with a little more force now. A warm moan left Chie's mouth as their lips parted.

"I can make those awful memories go away. It will be as if it never happened. You wouldn't have been violated, you won't have the fear of anyone's touch, all of it. All it takes is one little promise..." trailed off. Her words were dipped in desire as Chie ate them up in her ears. She blushed as she watched her shadow move to her knees. Chie's legs trembled nervously as her shadow slowly reached up to slide off Chie's panties. She smiled up at Chie with a mischievous look. She tilted her head further to latch onto Chie's overly embarrassed expression.

"May I?" asked innocently as her hands rode up Chie's inner thighs. Chie became steaming hot. She began to breathe aloud as she unzipped her sweatshirt, dropping it to the floor. Her eyes began to shutter opened and closed, slowly growing light-headed. Her beat red, embarrassed face turned down to face her shadow.

"Y-yes...please...please do. I don't want to remember anymore..." Chie fumbled her words as she felt her shadow's soft hand dip into her crotch, leaving it with a thick moisture. Her shadow began licking her fluids from her fingers.

"You have such a wonderful taste. Now...if you want me to make all those awful memories disappear...say that you'll be mine, forever, forever and ever and ever, and no one else. Do we have a deal cutie?" said with a wink. Chie's juices began trailing down her legs, trembling in anticipation.

"Y-yes...I'll be yours forever. I don't want to remember Yu and Rise raping me! I don't want to remember the heartache!" Chie cried desperately. Her shadow's smile slid ear to ear, the same psychotic smile that Rise had probed her with earlier today. Chie grew pale at the expression her shadow made, her legs were now trembling from fear; she had just made a deal with a devil.

"Oh...by the way. If anyone tries to romance your or make a pass at you, I will kill them, I will kill them to prove my devotion for you!" said dramatically in her wicked voice. Chie's eyes gazed down in absolute horror at the sick and twisted expression her shadow was now sporting. Before Chie had a chance to move, a slick, moist touch penetrated into her snatch. The shock grew her eyes wide and her mouth dropped. It was like being stabbed in the stomach with a knife, but instead of intense pain, it was intense pleasure. Chie cried out as her shaking hands gripped a hold of her shadow's head and smooshed her mouth up into her crotch desperately. Her shadow moaned into Chie's strange, now violating it with her mouth and tounge. Chie's expression changed to the look of a dog in heat, crying and moaning out loudly as she started grinding into her shadow's mouth.

"Ah...ah...ah!" Chie shouted out. All her shame had melted away into a pile on the floor. All she wanted now was to be wanted, to be loved, to be violated. Her shadow reached behind her and playfully squeezed Chie's rear with her hands, digging her tounge as deeply into Chie as possible. Chie's eyes grew hazy from her rising body heat; panting like a dog as she continually ground into her shadow's mouth. Moments later her body began to tremble violently.

"I'm cumming!" Chie whimpered, covering her mouth with one hand while smooshing her shadow's face and jaw up into her as she trembled like an earthquake. As her pleasure subsided, her legs quickly grew weaker until they shut down, sending her to the floor. She watched as her shadow swallowed her essence. She then licked her lips and wiped her mouth. Her eyes shot wide open with a devil's smile to match. She kicked Chie all the way onto her back with her foot, laughing seductively. She removed the stockings off her legs that she'd been wearing and tossed them to the side. She then held her toes up to Chie's lips and grinned.

"Please me," she said playfully. Chie's hazed over eyes glamoured over her new lover hopelessly. A pleasantly perverted smile grew on Chie's face as she began kissing her shadow's foot, her overwhelming feeling of lust and gratitude towards her new lover over shadowed any last shred of humanity she had left. Chie slowly dragged her tounge across the top of 's toes, moaning softly. Her shadow hummed happily, her toes curling up as Chie molested her lover's foot. Chie brushed her hands on the top and bottom of her loves fleshy slippers, kissing along her ankles, her eyes smiling up at her shadow's. Her shadow laughed happily and grabbed Chie's jaw gently, raising her to her feet and kissed her sweetly on her lips.

"Good girl," she whispered. Chie's eyes hazed and fluttered as he shadow started nipping, kissing and licking Chie's neck, causing her whimper uncontrollably. 's eyes met with Chie's in a passionate gaze.

"Now what do you say for being loved so well?" whisper soundly, biting playfully into her neck again.

"Ah...t-thank you, thank you," Chie stuttered.

"Thank you...?" followed up. Chie opened one eye to gaze upon her new "owner" blushing and smiling sweetly.

"Thank you, mistress!" she pouted and whined, gripping her shadow's hair. Her shadow merely smiled like a psychopath, her eyes glowing their bright, evil yellow once more.

xxxxxxxxxx

Yukiko stared speechless as she watched Chie getting molested over and over. 's twisted smile of lust causing her heart to ache as if being gripped by a hand.

"Chie..." Yukiko whisper to no one, quickly shutting of her television.

To Be Continued...


	4. Throw it All Alone

Chapter 4: Throw it All Away

(Genre: Self and Forced)

"This isn't good..." Yosuke scowled as his TV's screen extinguished. He sat down and held his head with his hands in pure frustration.

"I thought we took care of this shit! What's going on?!" Yosuke yelled, his hands now shaking angrily. As he started gripping his head, his phone began ringing. He quickly yanked it from his night stand and flipped it open. He noticed the picture on his ID and it gave him a freezing feeling.

"Rise?!" He thought as he clicked it on and put it up to his ear. The first thing that immediately poured into his ear was a lewd laughing sound, causing cold sweat to come over him.

"H-hello?" he said nervously. The sounds of a struggle could be heard in the background as Rise's breathy whisper splashed into his head.

"Hehe, hello Yosuke. My, did you see what was on the Midnight Channel? That was quite the sight, I bet it REALLY turned you on didn't it?" Rise giggled cutely. Yosuke blushed and grit his teeth, shaking his head.

"Why are you doing this Rise?! Why?!" Yosuke barked, still gritting his teeth harshly.

"What's with everyone blaming me for all of this. Yosuke, dear, was that me on the screen just now? Huh? I honestly don't know what you're talking about Yosuke. Chie's the one to ask about that you moron," Rise struggling to hold back her sadistically laughter. A loud shout came from the background.

"Yosuke! Keep and eye on...!" Yu's voiced cracked as the sound of his voice grew muffled. Rise sighed and pulled the phone away from her mouth.

"Yu, sweetie, I need you to please behave or I'll have to make you behave! I'll tend to your needs shortly 'kay?" Her voice sounded distant as the sound of something cracking against Yu's body caused his muffled voice to scream over the phone. Yosuke began clenching his fists in rage. The feeling of being useless in the scenario began to drive him crazy.

"So sorry about that, I still haven't completely broken him yet, he's a lot tougher than he's been letting on. Now, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, Chie is who you need to talk to about that with. In the mean time, I'd suggest you don't try to be a hero because it'd be a shame to have a cute guy like yourself bleeding to death on live television now wouldn't it? Hehehe...ta-ta!" Rise giggled, ending the call. Yosuke just sat there, tears of disgust began dripping onto his floor as he punched the top of his bed as hard as he could.

"I feel so useless without Yu around! Damn it, Damn It, DAMN IT!" He shrieked as he threw his phone across the room, causing it to burst into pieces.

"Well that was fun hehehe. Now, Yu, sweetie..." Rise glared him down with her glowing, seductive eyes as she approached. As she reached the chair where he was handcuffed to, she forcefully stomped her stocking, covered foot on his crotch, causing yells of agony. She felt her body tremble with each agonizing cry.

"Why must you continuously make me hurt you? Why do you bring this on yourself? Because I find your quest for pain absolutely arousing!" Rise cackled, rubbing her foot all over his aching member. He continued to muffle in agony, causing Rise to gasp in pleasure.

"I, crap! I can't even call anyone now...I guess I should just try to sleep..." Yosuke groaned. As he stripped down, the image of Chie and Shadow Chie molesting each other crept into his mind like a parasite, causing his body to grow warm. He felt his body shivering lightly once he stripped down to his boxers.

"Ah...God no. What is wrong with me?!" He said as he clapped himself across the face, he couldn't even believe he'd consider such a thing. He shook his head as he cut out his lights, crawling into his bed.

"Tomorrow I need to seriously get a hold of everyone else som..." he whisper as he suddenly lost his strength. He began to panic as he looked around in complete confusion, his eyes and body growing heavy. For a split second, he thought he saw himself in the corner of his room, smiling like a crazy person.

"Wha...what did I..." Yosuke struggled to say. He noticed something unusual on the table of his night stand. It was an unmarked pill bottle that he couldn't remember about as he crashed to the floor.

xxxxxxxx

"Man you're a pussy, how can you not masturbate after seeing that?!" A voice sounded in the darkness he now sat in. Yosuke clenched his fists and spun around, looking for the source of the voice.

"You know you want to do it, what's wrong with that?" the voice said again. Yosuke paused as he analyzed the voice. He froze in place after making a realization.

"Oh crap...there's only one thing that it could be," Yosuke cursed as his shadow emerged from the darkness.

"Hey either way, I might do it. Either me or you, your choice. Though technically, we are the same person!" His shadow laughed like a maniac. Yosuke clenched his fists as he ran towards his shadow. His shadow raised up his head, looking down on the cowardly fool.

"That's right, come at me! Show me that we actually have some balls! I mean, since Yu is pretty much out of the picture, that'd make you the new leader of the group right?" taunted, his words shooting through Yosuke's heart like a bullet. The words caught a hold of Yosuke's body, freezing him in place.

"You like the sound of that don't 'ya? Being in-charge, being the leader, being...dominant?" said in a curious tone. He snapped his fingers and an image formed in front of Yosuke. It was a dream that left him feeling guilty from a few nights ago.

"Yukiko, I want to go out with you!" Yosuke yelped in confession. Yukiko blushed then shook her head in rejection.

"I'm sorry Yosuke, but I don't feel that way about you..." Yukiko replied. Yosuke stepped forward and grabbed a hold of Yukiko's wrists. She tried to pull away but Yosuke pulled her forward, forcing her into a kiss. Yukiko tried to cry for help, but Yosuke reached up, pinning Yukiko to the wall and covered her mouth with his hand. He reached his free hand up to try to tear her shirt off. She used what strength she had to try and push his hand away but Yosuke knee'd her harshly in the stomach, taking her breath away. She fell to the floor, her shirt ripped and was thrown to the side. Yosuke crawled down to the floor and began kissing and licking her bare, pale breasts and forced his hand up under her skirt, shoving two fingers deeply into her. She began weeping like a child, crying out for her mommy and daddy.

"S-STOP IT! STOP! STOP! I don't want to see this anymore!" Yosuke yelled, trying to close his eyes. His shadow snapped her fingers again, forcing Yosuke's eyes back open.

"Pfft, like hell you're getting away with not watch you sick bastard! This isn't my fault, you're the one dreaming of raping someone you know?" snickered.

"Yosuke! No! Stop it! Don't put it in!" Yukiko shrieked as Yosuke rammed his manhood into Yukiko's crotch, causing her to cry out louder in pain. Yosuke's eye's began tearing up, drenching his face as he was forced to watching himself rape Yukiko ruthlessly. His shadow laughed hysterically, his high pitched cackle, shaking Yosuke's body. then stared him down like a psychopath.

"Oh my frickin' God! You have a huge erection! You sick bastard!" pointed out obnoxiously as Yosuke covered the crotch of his pants with his hands. paused, the vision with a snap of his fingers. He slowly walked over to Yosuke and smiled with a massively perverse grin. Yosuke stared at him with tears in his eyes as leaned down to speak closely.

"I bet your wondering about that pill bottle in your room aren't 'ya? And why you just sort of collapsed? Guess what..." grabbed a hold of the collar of Yosuke's shirt lifting his face up to 's.

"I'm in control now. I've been in control of you ever since this whole mess started. And you know what, if I reeeaallly wanted to, I could do something like this to Yukiko," he snapped his fingers, shifting to the end of the dream. Yukiko was gazing at Yosuke with her eyes half open and her mouth hanging down. Yosuke's hand was gripping the top of Yukiko's hair, leaving her a broken mess.

"N-no...just finish...please just finish...I want to die now..." Yukiko whimpered as an explosion of cum splashed all over Yukiko's face. It was sliding and hanging off her lips and chin. Her tounge was hanging out like a dog to lick some of it up lifelessly. Yosuke was now on his knees, crying his eyes out with shame as his erection throbbed against his pants. His shadow kicked Yosuke against his neck, crumpling the rest of his body to the ground. His shadow then leaned down over the top of him, staring at him with his glowing, full moon yellow eyes and a smile to kill.

"I won't use your body to rape Yukiko as long as you listen to every word I tell you from now on got that?! I'm taking command since you're too much of a pussy and weak to do it! Oh and don't worry, this isn't going to be televised, no no, I'm supposed to stay under the radar. So...as my first order, I'm going to replay that dream over and over for 'ya and you're gonna jack off til you shoot dust our of your cock, got that? If I don't see it, Yukiko gets a nasty surprise. Oh, and I'm going to have Chie here watch you," Yosuke cackled snapping his fingers. Chie emerged from the shadows.

"Y-Yosuke? What are you doing?!" Chie said in disbelief as Yosuke finally removed his pulsing shaft from its prison. Yosuke had finally broke. There were no more tears. Shame fueled his desire as Yosuke began masturbating, his eyes staring catatonically at the dream vision. The imaginary Chie fell to her knees and cried, covering her eyes to hide from the horrid, shameful display. Yosuke's soft whimper continued continually made his shadow's smile grow wider and wider until he was baring his teeth at him psychotically.

"A...Ah..AH!" Yosuke cried as he ejaculated all over the floor. He just continued watch the vision, slowly erecting his prick once more. The loop continued.

"I...can't believe I'm doing this...have I always been...so worthless?" Yosuke thought to himself passively. By the time it was all done, Yosuke was lying on the ground, staring at the excess amounts of his cum splattered all over the floor. was yawning and cracking his neck as he walked back over to Yosuke and tilted his head up with his foot.

"Christ! You really are a sick fuck! You were at this shit for hours!" laughed in amazement as Yosuke stroked himself off into oblivious.

"I'll give it to you though, you did a hell of a job following orders. Hahaha! This is going to be fun as hell!" shrieked and laughed, it sounds were sharp enough to make his ears bleed. Yosuke suddenly shot awake with tears in his eyes, he quickly wiped them off as he looked around his room. His eyes went over to his nightstand and noticed the pill bottle was missing. Everything looked completely normal. His head then shifted to his clock on his table

"Crap, crap, crap!" he shouted as he gathered his clothes off the ground and threw them on. He immediately charged out the door and onto his bike.

"Man that was a seriously messed up dream," Yosuke thought as he pedaled as hard as he could. Just in the nick of time he flew through the gate before it was about to close. However, he didn't seem to notice the bench in-font of him. As he collided with the bench, his body went flying over the handle bars. Suddenly, Yosuke's eyes flashed yellow. grinned as he turned Yosuke's flailing dive into a front flip, landing on his feet and sliding to a stop. Yosuke's eyes returned to normal as a few girls nearby were clapping and smiling.

"Wow Hanamura! That was amazing!" One of them said. He laughed and scratched the back of his head.

"Not quite sure what I did but oh well!" Yosuke said to himself cheerfully. He then walked into school, none the wiser to the horrid dream that he merely thought was an illusion. , was now in complete control.

To Be Continued...


End file.
